Tangled Up Voltron
by KeithKogane1
Summary: What more can I say? It's Tangled with Voltron Characters!
1. Chapter 1

The name's Lance, and

this is the story of how I died.

Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine.

This is the story of a girl named Katie, and it starts with a sun.

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from a nearby star and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower known as the Juniberry Flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Oh, you see that old woman over there? Creepy, yellow eyes, wiry long white hair? (Shudders) You might want to remember

her. She's kind of important.

Well, centuries passed, and a hop skip and a spaceship ride away there grew a kingdom on the planet Altea. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen.

And the Queen, Colleen, she was about to have another baby. She got sick. Really, sick.

She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden pink Juniberry flower.

Ah, the creepy old lady, I told you she'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Haggar, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine" She sang.

All right, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young, creepy, right? I know.

Anyways, the magic of the golden flower healed the queen.

A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair.

I'll give you a hint: that's Katie.

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. Prince Matt was overjoyed that he had a baby sister. And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock re- " Haggar gasps at cut hair witch turned a very light brown.

Haggar broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that–

gone.

The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess. The royal family was distraught. For a few planets away, in a hidden tower, Haggar raised the child as her own. She called the baby Pidge so Katie wouldn't be suspicious of anything. She sang the special song to keep her 'mother' young.

"Heal what has been hurt

Change the fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"

Haggar had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden.

"Why can't I go outside?" Pidge asked.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, on this planet Arus, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" Haggar answered.

"Yes mommy."

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything.

Each year, on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into space, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return.

A bunch of years later: Pidge:

A metal door slid open and a girl burst out into the hallway. She smirked when she saw her little metal friend hiding behind a shelf.

"Huh. I guess Rover isn't out here."

She said pretending to walk away. Rover hovered out of his hiding place and a lot of strands of hair wrapped around the robot and pulled.

"You would think that I would give you better modifications to hide better. I'm winning every time now."

The girl said flicking her very long strand on hair behind her ears. Her hair, in fact, was seventy feet long! She was forbidden to cut it.

"Well, platform's over. We have chores to do." Pidge said running. Rover beeped and sped after her.

Once all of her chores were completed, she went to her daily routine of brushing the very long and obnoxious hair. If it was up to her she would have cut it or just let it knot up in tangles.

"Pidge! I'm back!" A voice called.

"Coming Mother!" Pidge yelled back. She walked to the edge of the metal tower and saw her mom at the foot of it.

"Let down your hair!" Mother Haggar yelled. Pidge flung her hair over the window side and felt the tug of Haggar on her hair and pulled. Today was going to be the day she ask if she could go see the lights.

Pidge sighed at yet another let down. Her mother just left after a fight. Pidge fiddled with a spare part and watched clouds move. She was never getting out of this tower.

Lance:

"I could get used to this! Guys I want a castle." Lance said looking over the city on the roof of Altea Kingdom Castle. Sendak and Prorok glared at him.

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle. Come on." Sendak said grabbing Lance with his prosthetic arm. Lance winced at the tightness of the rope as they lowered him through a hole in the ceiling. The Crown was right below him, perfect! Lance saw a guard in from of him and couldn't resist when he slipped.

"Ugh, Slipperies?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. Hate it." The guard said. Then quickly looked back and saw the crown missing.

"Wait! Hey wait!" He shouted, but it was too late. The thieves were already on the bridge.

"This is a great day!" Lance yelled. He was in the forest when a laser bolt shot next to him.

"Uh oh. Run!" Lance told his two comrades. They passed a wanted poster and Lance groaned.

"They never can get my flawless features right." They ran but reached a dead end. The only way up was up a cliff.

"Lift me up and ill pull you up." Lance said.

"Give us the Satchel first." Sendak said. Lance put a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Uh! After everything we've been through together, you don't trust me?" Lance asked. Sendak and Prorok just glared at him.

"Ouch." Lance said dropping the Satchel into Sendak's hand. Sendak stood on Prorok's shoulders and Lance clambered up. He dusted himself off and stood.

"Now help us up pretty boy." Sendak said.

"Sorry. My hands are full." Lance said showing the Satchel.

"What? Alfor!" Sendak yelled.

Lance Alfor laughed as he ran through the trees, and sped up when he heard the sound of the Royal Paladin's behind them on speeders.

"Uh oh."

Sure there was only two of them, but they were Altea's best. Captain Takashi Shirogane, and his Lieutenant Keith Kogane. Ugh. Lance hated Keith Kogane. He had this drive to catch him, and it was so annoying. Aren't all rivals though?

"We've got him now Shiro!" Keith yelled.

"Dont get cocky. Focus on catching him." Shiro answered.

Lance cut right and Shiro's speeder hit a tree. Shiro rolled onto the ground and shouted for Keith to keep going. Keith ditched his speeder and proceeded on foot. He was getting that crown back. Lance yelped when he realized how close Keith was getting. Lance grabbed a vine and swung and landed on Keith's shoulders.

"Get off!" Keith yelled shaking Lance.

Lance flew forward and hit the ground. He stood up and ran again. Keith growled and charged after him. Lance found himself on a tree branch partway over a cliff. This was a stupid move. Lance saw Keith with his sword out and started backing up. Keith hopped on the branch and eased his was to Lance.

"You're not getting this crown." Lance said.

Keith lunged for the Satchel and the two fought. The satchel flung from Lance's hand and landed on a small branch. Lance and Keith glared at each other before going after it. Lance fell and grabbed onto the underside of the tree. Keith brought his sword down and slashed where Lance's hands were moments before. Lance grabbed the Satchel and shouted in victory. But that victory was short lived before the tree creaked.

"Aw come on." Lance muttered. The tree broke and Keith and Lance fell into the abyss.

Lance woke up and noticed that Keith was no where near him.

"Yes!" He shouted standing up. Lance held the Satchel closely and looked to see he was in a ship dock.

"Score!" He yelled. He snuck into a small ship and hotwired it. He smirked as the ship lifted off and blasted into space. He flew and headed towards the planet known as Arus.

He ditched the ship and wandered around. This was a nice planet. Nice trees, mountains. He leaned against a rock to take in his situation and fell through.

"What the heck!" He exclaimed picking himself off the ground. Lance looked behind him and gasped. A tall metal tower stood in the middle of a hidden oasis. Lance closed his mouth before something flew in and ran to the tower. He could hide there! He scaled the tower using only his hands and fell on the floor once he got in through the window. He stood up and opened his satchel, gazing at the crown.

"Alone at last."

He said, but then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his vision went black. Standing above Lance was a girl in a green dress. She carefully bent down and picked up the screwdriver that she had threw. She panicked. "Oh quiznak!"

 **Hi guys! I'm starting this new story! I hope you like it! And when it's done, I plan on doing most of the Disney Princess Movies! Voltron and Princesses Series! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender or Tangled.**

Pidge sat puzzled looking at the stranger unconscious on her floor. What was she going to do with him? Rover hovered near her ear and Pidge looked to see what he had to say. Rover bleeped and his green light turned red. Pidge took her screwdriver and prodded the man and saw that he had no sharp teeth.

"Well, he's not a demon with pointy teeth." Pidge said. She looked to see a lock of his hair had fallen over his face and Pidge flipped it up and ended up staring. She blushed when Rover flew into her vision and she stood up.

"Uh yeah Rover, let's hide him." Pidge said agreeing with her robot.

Pidge first tried getting him in by shoving him in. She pushed with all her might but only ended with the stranger with his head shoved under the closet.

"Nope. That's not working." She muttered as she forcefully pulled him back out. Pidge looked around the tower and spotted a ledge where she could use her hair as a swing. She tied the man with her hair and hoisted him into the air. She pulled her hair in a rocking motion to get momentum. When he was high enough, she let her hair go and he flew into the closet.

"Yes!" She exclaimed running to the closet. Her joy disappearing when she could get her hair out.

"Ugh!" She banged her head against the closet in frustration. She reopened the closet and he tumbled out.

"Okay, let's try again." She said struggling to pick him up. She braced him on her back and she let him fall into the closet and she slammed it shut. She smirked in success and turned from the closet. Rover blared an alarm and she fell under a crushing weight. The stranger.

"Ow." Pidge muttered under the heap.

She sighed and shoved him in once more. But his fingers were poking out and smashed. Pidge bit her lip and poked each one back inside the closet. She ran and grabbed a chair and propped it under the handle. She stepped back to make sure he wouldn't move. Pidge smirked once more and tossed her screwdriver into the air.

"I handled that well." She said.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed when the screwdriver smacked her in the head. Let's not do that again Pidge thought. She stopped moving when something caught her attention. In the strangers bag, there was something sparkling. Curious, Pidge picked it up and it was a crown. She looked to rover who made a noise. She put it on her head and stood staring at herself in the mirror. It felt... right. Rover beeped and Pidge quickly took off the crown and stuffed it in the bag. Pidge carelessly threw it into a box in the corner of her room.

"Pidge! Let down your hair!" Her mother called. Pidge sighed, she'd have to study the crown later. She threw her hair over the side and felt the familiar tug of her mother, and started to pull.

"Hello mother." She said once her mother was in the tower.

"Hello darling! I have a surprise." Mother said.

"Me too." Pidge said smiling. Her mother definitely will let her see the floating lights. She took out a man on her own!

"I bet my surprise is bigger!" Her mother challenged. I seriously doubt that Pidge thought.

"I got you knew tools!" Her mother said.

"Oh thank you!" Pidge said said smiling.

"But mother, I was thinking.."

"I hope not about the stars." Mother said. Pidge faltered,

"I was hoping I could go. I can handle myself." Pidge said.

"Oh I know you can't." Mother said.

"I'm pretty sure I can if you just turn arou-"

"Enough! You are. Not. Leaving. This. Tower. EVER!" Her mother yelled. Pidge winced. She should have known.

"Well, maybe instead you could get me that blowtorch on Vankar?" Pidge asked. Her mother pondered this for a moment.

"Alright. But it will take a few days." Mother said.

"Thank you!" Pidge said somewhat sad.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Mother called from the ground. Pidge nodded. Soon, her mother disappeared from view. Pidge ran over to the closet and was stopped by Rover who blared.

"Come on Rover, I have to know why he's here." Rover flew away and Pidge used her hair to open the closet. The man fell flat on his face and Pidge winced. She grabbed a chair and hoisted him into it. For further precautions, she tied him up with her hair. Now all that's left is for him to wake up. Yay.


End file.
